Timeline (Meesmoth)
The following is a timeline of events in the canon of the Reiwa Series (Meesmoth), in the order which they occurred. This timeline contains all entries in the Reiwa series, from the first film in 2018 (The Return of Godzilla) to the finale in 2054 (Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle), since they are confirmed to exist on one continuity. As with all transmedia, conflicts and discrepancies in the canon may arise as a result of production oversight. ]] ']] Prehistoric era 4,540,000,000 B.C. * The first eon in Earth's history, the Hadean, begins with the Earth's formation and is followed by the Archean eon. By the beginning of the Archean, the Earth had cooled significantly. Present life forms could not have survived at Earth's surface, because the Archean atmosphere lacked oxygen hence had no ozone layer to block ultraviolet light. 4,500,000,000 B.C. * The planet Theia also located in the Solar System, collided with Earth. Theia's debris gathered around Earth to form the Moon. 4,400,000,000 B.C. * Because of repeated volcanic eruptions, and cooler climate, the first clouds formed. Water begins to cover most of the Earth's surface, also allowing life to form on these huge bodies of water. 542,000,000 B.C. * The Precambrian supereon is coming to an end, and the Cambrian explosion is beginning to take place, during which most major animal phyla appear. 300,000,000 B.C. * Earth is in the Carboniferous period. In this era, trees and other giant plants successfully colonised the land, and many different species of giant insects evolved, including the ancestors and relatives to many modern insects. 250,000,000 B.C. * The Permian–Triassic extinction event, the most severe extinction event in Earth's history, takes place, killing up to 96% of all marine species and 70% of terrestrial vertebrate species. The cause of it is still unknown, but some reptiles managed to survive, including Godzilla. 130,000,000 B.C. * The supercontinent of Pangaea has completed its tectonic plate breakup into present day continents. 65,000,000 B.C. * A large asteroid hits the Earth, causing the extinction of various lifeforms, including dinosaurs. However, some reptiles still managed to survive, including Godzilla. 30,000 B.C. * The Chauvet-Pont-d'Arc Cave, in what is now southern France, has its walls painted on by Upper Paleolithic ''homo sapiens, depicting a number of animals, which also includes Godzilla, and was his first official sighting to humans. Early Historic era 900 * The earliest known document found in the Philippines and mentions Manila as Tondo, was written. 1502 * Around this time, German artist Daniel Hopfer creates an artwork titled Gib Frid, depicting Godzilla. 1521 * Ferdinand Magellan discovers the Philippines, arriving at what is now the island of Cebu. 1571 * Manila was officially founded by the Spanish. * The Walled City of Intramuros was created. 1573 * The Spanish galleon trade begins. 1594 * Manila's Chinatown, or Binondo, was officially founded. It is the world's oldest Chinatown. 1607 * The San Agustin Church was built. 1611 * The University of Santo Tomas was established by Catholic Dominicans. 1615 * The Acapulco-Manila galleon trade begins. 1645 * The 1645 Luzon earthquake occurs. 1750 * The Malacañang Palace, or known as the Presidental Palace during the 21st century, was built. 1762 * The British occupation of Manila begins. 1764 * The British occupation of Manila ends per Treaty of Paris; Spanish in power again. 1776 * Presidio of San Francisco and Mission San Francisco de Asís was established by colonists from Spain. 19th century 1821 * Mexico gained independence from Spain. 1837 * Manila port opens to foreign trade. 1846 * The Mexican-American War begins. 1847 * Yerba Buena was renamed into "San Francisco". 1848 * The Mexican-American War ends. * The San Francisco territory was ceded from Mexico to the United States per Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo. * The California Gold Rush begins. 1849 * The California Gold Rush led to the rapid growth of San Francisco, becoming the largest American city on the West Coast. 1850 * The City of San Francisco was incorporated. * San Francisco becomes part of the new U.S. State of California. * The Fort Point and Alcatraz Island both located in San Francisco, was built by the US Army. 1865 * The Manila Observatory was founded. 1869 * The Abyssus theory, claiming that deep-water life is impossible, was proven false after various marine life was discovered in the ocean depths. * The Suez Canal opened, improving trade and communication between Manila and Spain. 1870 * Yerba Buena Cove has been entirely covered by reclaimed land. * Golden Gate Park was officially established. 1873 * San Francisco's first cable car service, the Clay Street Hill Railroad, begins its operation. 1892 * The Dagupan-Manila railway begins operating. It became the present-day Philippine National Railways or PNR. 1896 * The Philippine Revolution begins. 1898 * The San Francisco Ferry Building was opened to the public. * The Spanish-American War begins. * The 1898 Battle of Manila occurs. * The Philippine Revolution ends. * The Philippines declared independence from Spain in Kawit, Cavite, led by Emilio Aguinaldo. * The Malolos Constitution was written in Malolos, Bulacan. * The Spanish-American War ends. 1899 * The San Francisco City Hall was built. * The Philippine-American War begins. * The Calle Rizal road was laid out, it continues to exist as modern-day Taft Avenue. 20th century 1901 * The Philippines became part of the United States. * The City of Manila was created, merging the nearby suburbs into districts of Manila. 1902 * The Philippine-American War ends. 1905 * Daniel Burnham built an architectural plan for Manila, with some of the structures included in the plan begins construction. 1906 * On the morning of April 18, a major earthquake struck San Francisco. Most of the city were left in ruins and this one event changed San Francisco's identity forever as Los Angeles becomes the West Coast's largest city. 1913 * The Rizal Monument in Rizal Park, was built. 1914 * World War I begins. 1915 * San Francisco celebrated its rebirth from the 1906 quake at the Panama-Pacific International Exposition. * San Francisco City Hall was rebuilt, but in a different location and design. 1918 * World War I ends. 1926 * The Legislative Building was inaugurated in Ermita. 1933 * The Coit Tower was built. 1934 * Alcatraz Island begins operating as a prison. 1935 * The Manila Metropolitan Theater was built. 1936 * The San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge was built. 1937 * The Golden Gate Bridge was built. 1939 * World War II begins. 1941 * The Manila City Hall was built. 1942 * The Japanese occupation of the Philippines begins. 1945 * The 1945 Battle of Manila occurs, it left Manila in complete ruins and erased much of the city's identity forever. * The Japanese occupation of the Philippines ends. * Trinity, the first nuclear weapon, was tested in New Mexico on July 16, 1945 as part of the Manhattan Project. The atomic age officially begins at this point. This caused the awakening of some giant kaiju. * The United Nations Charter creating the United Nations was drafted and signed in San Francisco. * Two Japanese cities were destroyed by two atomic bombs dropped by the United States, forces Japan to surrender to prevent more destruction. 1946 * The Philippines finally gains independence from the United States on July 4. * Manila became the capital of the Republic of the Philippines. 1948 * Manila lost its title as the capital city. 1952 * The Great Smog of London occurs in London, which covered the city with very thick fog that is the worst in United Kingdom's history. Later research during the 21st century revealed it was caused by Mothra. 1954 * The Castle Bravo nuclear test occured at Bikini Atoll on March 1, 1954, awakening more giant kaiju. A fishing boat called the Daigo Fukuryū Maru was sailing nearby and was hit by the fallout, resulting in the death of the ship's radioman. 1959 * The Embarcadero Freeway is completed and opened to the public. 1962 * The onset of containerization made San Francisco's small piers obsolete, and cargo activity moved to the larger Port of Oakland across the bay. * President Diosdado Macapagal changed the date of Independence Day from July 4 to June 12, the date of Emilio Aguinaldo's declaration. 1966 * The Cultural Center of the Philippines was built. 1969 * The 555 California Street was built. 1971 * The Plaza Miranda bombing takes place in Plaza Miranda, Manila. 1972 * The Golden Gate National Recreation Area was established. * The Transamerica Pyramid was built. * The Philippines was placed under martial law. 1975 * Metropolitan Manila or Metro Manila was formed, merging various towns of Rizal province into the metropolitan area, causing rapid development in areas such as Makati and Pasig. 1976 * Manila becomes the capital city of the Philippines once again. * Harrison Plaza, the first shopping mall in the Philippines, opens in Malate, Manila. 1981 * Sister city relationship established between Manila and San Francisco. 1983 * The assassination of Benigno Aquino, Jr. takes place at Manila International Airport. The airport is named after Aquino afterwards, as the Ninoy Aquino International Airport. 1984 * The first line of the Manila LRT system begins operating, making it the oldest metro system in Southeast Asia, earlier than Singapore's. 1986 * The 1986 EDSA People Power Revolution takes place, ending the martial law period in the Philippines. 1989 * Cecilia Perez was born. * The 1989 Loma Prieta earthquake caused destruction and loss of life throughout the Bay Area, including San Francisco. 1990 * The 1990 Luzon earthquake struck most of Luzon island, causing damages from Baguio all the way to Manila in the south. 1991 * The violent eruption of Mount Pinatubo occurs, Angeles and Olongapo left in ruins and covered by ash. * U.S. forces withdrew from the Philippines, due to the rejection of the U.S. Bases Extension Treaty. Various US military bases were then converted into lifestyle districts. 1993 * Capital punishment in the Philippines was restored following the death of Eileen Sarmienta. * Diana Santiago was born. 1995 * Rebecca de Guzman was born. * Louise Ocampo was born. * The Metropolitan Manila Development Authority was founded. 1996 * Annalyn Diaz was born in Bacolod. * Because of the damage done by the 1989 Loma Prieta earthquake on the Bay Bridge, it was decided by Caltrans to replace the entire eastern span rather than retrofitting it. 1997 * The 1997 Asian financial crisis occurs, also affecting the Philippine economy. However, some countries still managed to build great civil engineering projects such as the Petronas Twin Towers in Malaysia. * Bloop, an unidentified ultra-low-frequency, high amplitude underwater sound, was recorded at 50°S 100°W and was heard 5,000 kilometers away from its source. Many believed that the sound originated from a marine animal, possibly from Godzilla. * Ella dela Cruz was born. * Eileen dela Rosa was born. * Joanna Ann Reyes was born. 1998 * Lily Pelaez was born. * Jessica dela Fuente was born. 1999 * Construction of Taipei 101 in Taipei, Taiwan, begins. 2000 * The world celebrates the arrival of the new millennium. * Nicole dela Cruz was born. * Nina Evangelista was born. * Karen Rosales was born. * Kathleen Gonzales was born. * The Rizal Day bombings takes place across Metro Manila. 21st century 2001 * Taipei 101's height changed to 509 meters after being approved by the Taipei city government. * The September 11 attacks took place in the United States, destroying the iconic World Trade Center twin towers in New York City. * April Bautista-Alonzo was born. 2002 * Construction of the new Bay Bridge eastern span begins. * Taipei 101 survives a major earthquake without any damages during construction. * Christine Gonzales was born in Cebu. 2003 * Taipei 101 Mall is completed and opened to the public. * Ella dela Cruz is seperated from her family due to financial issues. 2004 * Taipei 101 is completed and opened to the public. It became the world's tallest building until 2010. 2005 * Nicole dela Cruz meets Lily Pelaez, and becomes her best friend. 2006 * Capital punishment was suspended in the Philippines via Republic Act No. 9346, which was signed by President Arroyo on June 24, 2006. * Evangeline Santos was born. 2008 * Maya Hermosa was born. * Alyssa Cervantes-Alonzo was born. 2009 * Typhoon Ketsana causes flooding all over Metro Manila. * In China, a group of treasure hunters discover the Temple of the Moth, that was built by the Elias for Mothra. 2010 * The 2010 Manila hostage crisis takes place in Rizal Park. * Chloe Santos-Collins was born in Manila, Philippines, but grew up in New York City. 2011 * A powerful earthquake struck Japan, and caused a tsunami that affected countries around the Pacific Ocean, including the eastern seaboard of the Philippines. 2012 * Construction of Torre de Manila begins. * Intense monsoon rains caused widespread flooding again in Metro Manila. 2013 * The new eastern span of the Bay Bridge is completed and opened to the public. * The 2013 Bohol earthquake struck the Visayas region, destroying many historic churches in Bohol and causing power blackouts in nearby islands of Cebu, Negros, and Leyte. * Construction of Torre de Manila suspended by the Manila city government. 2014 * Removal of the original eastern span of the Bay Bridge begins. * Construction of Torre de Manila continued. * Celine Rose Fernando was born. 2015 * The Supreme Court issued a temporary restraining order suspending construction of Torre de Manila. 2017 * Supreme Court lifted the previously issued restraining order, allowing construction of Torre de Manila to continue. * Supreme Court declared Manila's curfew ordinance as unconstitutional. Crime rates increased at night. * Ella dela Cruz meets her sister Nicole again. 2018 * '[[The Return of Godzilla (2018 film)|When Monsters Rise (''The Return of Godzilla)]] ** Lily Pelaez meets Cecilia Perez, and became friends. ** Cecilia Perez is killed while attempting to rescue Lily. ** Strange events occur in Mount Makiling. ** Ella dela Cruz exposes Lily Pelaez's identity to the public, placing her life at risk. ** Nicole and Ella starts fighting. ** Lily Pelaez is taken hostage at the Manila City Hall. Nicole manages to save her. ** Jessica dela Fuente is killed. ** Godzilla, finally emerges from Mount Makiling, and heads toward Manila. ** Godzilla destroys Calamba. ** The Square–cube law, was proven false after the confirmed existence of Godzilla. ** The United Nations forms the Earth Defense Force. ** Nina Evangelista is killed. ** Chelsea dela Rosa is killed. ** Godzilla easily destroys the Defense line at Santa Rosa. ** Godzilla destroys Santa Rosa. ** Force evacuation of Metro Manila begins. ** Godzilla enters Metro Manila. ** Godzilla destroys Muntinlupa. ** Godzilla destroys Taguig. ** The Full-Metal Missiles was proven ineffective against Godzilla. ** Godzilla destroys Makati. ** The Super X was proven ineffective against Godzilla. ** Ella and Nicole fight again, Ella manages to injure Nicole. ** Lily exposes Vince Carazo's hidden secrets to the world. ** Kathleen Gonzales is killed. ** Annalyn Diaz is injured. ** Godzilla attacks Manila. ** Ella dela Cruz is killed. ** Torre de Manila partially destroyed by Godzilla. ** Manila City Hall destroyed by Godzilla. ** Nicole rescues Lily on Jones Bridge. ** Lily Pelaez is killed. ** Godzilla destroys Binondo. ** Vince Carazo is killed. ** The Maser Cannons was proven ineffective against Godzilla. ** Godzilla returns to the sea. ** Louise Ocampo moves back to Bacolod. * [https://meesmoth.wikia.com/wiki/Onanay A Mother's Heart (Onanay)] * Removal of the original eastern span of the Bay Bridge is completed. 2019 * Torre de Manila was never rebuilt during the Rebuild Manila project. * Jones Bridge was officially renamed into Lily Pelaez Memorial Bridge. * Carolina Marquez was born. * Nicole dela Cruz was brutally murdered. Her murder case was closed as unresolved. Various body parts of Nicole was never found. * [https://meesmoth.wikia.com/wiki/Beautiful_Justice A Beautiful Justice (Beautiful Justice)] * When Monsters Fight Back ** Ebirah is sighted at the Atlantic Ocean. ** Ebirah emerges from the sea, destroys the Verrazzano-Narrows Bridge. ** Ebirah attacks New York City. ** Ebirah destroys the Statue of Liberty. ** Ebirah makes landfall at Manhattan Island. ** Ebirah destroys Lower Manhattan. ** Ebirah destroys the Brooklyn Bridge. ** The EDF attacks Ebirah on Brooklyn, only to fail to harm the monster. ** Ebirah destroys Brooklyn. ** The EDF managed to kill Ebirah six hours after landfall at Long Island. * Following the New York incident, the United Nations continue support funding on the EDF to develop new anti-kaiju weapons. * The Hyper Laser Cannon is developed. * Marie delos Santos was born. * Third Kaiju Attack ** Dagahra was created due to the effects of pollution created by humans. ** Dagahra attacks Shanghai, China. ** Dagahra returns to the sea 12 hours after landfall. ** Following Dagahra's attack, several Barem were left behind and is found across the city. ** Casualties increase rapidly due to the effects of Barem to humans. * The EDF continued their support on the Maser Cannons despite being failed three times. * Construction on the Super X2 begins. 2020 * Fourth Kaiju Attack ** Kumonga, a spider mutated by nuclear bomb testing in the South Pacific, attacks Papua New Guinea. ** Kumonga destroys Port Moresby. ** The EDF managed to kill Kumonga five hours after landfall. * World population decreased to 6.3 billion from 7.5 billion before the Kaiju War. * Because of the increasing kaiju attacks, many ports around the world close down, affecting the world economy. * Usage of air transport increase due to the suspension of all sea traffic. * Fifth Kaiju Attack ** Anguirus, an Ankylosaurus that lived during the Cretaceous, and managed to survive into the modern day by lying dormant before being awakened and irradiated by nuclear bomb tests in the 1950's, attacks Thailand. ** Anguirus destroys Bangkok. ** Anguirus returns to the sea 28 hours after landfall. * Because of the still-increasing kaiju attacks, the United Nations increased the funding of the Earth Defense Force. * The Artificial Lightning Generator is developed. * Sixth Kaiju Attack ** Megalon, a gigantic insectoid kaiju also mutated by continued nuclear bomb testing, attacks South Korea. ** Megalon attacks Seoul. ** After being failed three times, the Maser Cannons was proven effective against Megalon. ** The EDF managed to stop Megalon from causing more destruction 33 hours after landfall. 2021 * Seventh Kaiju Attack ** Giant cuttlefish kaiju Gezora attacks Vancouver, Canada after being mutated by nuclear bomb testing. ** Vancouver is destroyed. ** Gezora returns to the sea 5 days after landfall. * The Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria is developed. * Eighth Kaiju Attack ** Another mutated lifeform, giant crab kaiju Ganimes attacks Mexico City, Mexico. ** Mexico City is destroyed. ** Ganimes returns to the sea one week after landfall. * The Atomic Heat Ray Gun is developed. * World population decreased to 5.9 billion from 6.3 billion only last year. * Ninth Kaiju Attack ** Giant mata-mata turtle Kamoebas attacks Honolulu, Hawaii. ** Honolulu is destroyed. ** Kamoebas returns to the sea 8 days after landfall. * Tenth Kaiju Attack ** Giant dragonfly kaiju Megaguirus from the prehistoric era, attacks Moscow, Russia. ** Moscow is destroyed. ** The EDF is unable to stop Megaguirus from causing more damage. ** Megaguirus retreats on its own 2 weeks after landfall. 2022 * World population decreased to 5.5 billion from 5.9 billion only last year. * [[Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion|Discovering the Truth (Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion)]] ** Christine Gonzales meets Louise Ocampo, now lives in Cebu City. ** The EDF tries to locate Godzilla in the Pacific Ocean, but it fails as Godzilla was not found. ** In Legazpi City, Philippines, another girl was murdered. ** Christine Gonzales meets Diana Santiago, and visits her sister's buried remains. ** Giant reptile kaiju Baragon attacks Sapporo, Japan. ** Giant dinosaur kaiju Titanosaurus attacks Chicago, USA. ** Sapporo is destroyed. ** Chicago is destroyed. ** Baragon returns to the sea 3 weeks after landfall. ** Titanosaurus returns to the sea 3 weeks after landfall. ** Christine Gonzales saves Joanna Ann Reyes from getting killed, they became friends sometime later. ** Christine accidentally meets a man who turns out to be the serial killer that killed Cindy in Legazpi while on Manila, who suddenly tries to kill her. Christine manages to escape. ** The United Nations held another emergency press briefing regarding the increasing kaiju attacks. ** Christine discovers the truth behind Nicole's murder case after she was kidnapped by the same serial killer. ** A 7.1 earthquake hits Luzon island, affecting Manila, allowing Christine to escape and tell the truth to Louise and Diana. ** The serial killer follows Christine who returns back to Cebu, who tries to kill Diana and Joanna while at Christine's home. Diana was injured. ** Joanna, while living temporarily in Cebu City, encounters the serial killer and threatens her. Louise saw this by accident and as a result she was captured. ** Godzilla, emerges and attacks London, United Kingdom. ** Rodan encounters and battles Godzilla. ** Godzilla defeats Rodan. ** London is destroyed. ** Christine and Diana attempt to rescue Louise, while Joanna is now evacuated into Bacolod City. ** Baragon emerges in Mandaue City. ** Titanosaurus, emerges in nearby Mactan Island. ** Godzilla also emerges and fights both Baragon and Titanosaurus. ** Christine and Diana managed to rescue Louise, Christine tells Diana and Louise to leave while Christine can give more time for them to escape. ** Christine is injured after being stabbed several times by the serial killer. ** The EDF launches their attacks against Godzilla, Baragon, and Titanosaurus. ** Godzilla kills Baragon with his atomic breath. ** The serial killer is killed after a fighter jet crashed into him after being hit by Godzilla's atomic breath. ** Godzilla defeats Titanosaurus. ** Godzilla roars in victory and proceeds on attacking Cebu City before returning to the sea. ** Christine is brought into a hospital in Bacolod. ** Following the release of new info and evidence on Nicole's murder case, the Manila regional court decided to open the case again. Nicole's other missing limbs were then found. ** Because of Godzilla's appearance and Christine exposing the truth behind Nicole's death, many of the other kaiju go dormant and allowing Earth's ecosystem to recover. The Kaiju War ends at this point. 2023 To be added. 2024 To be added. 2025 To be added. 2028 To be added. 2030 To be added. Known Inconsistencies * According to The Return of Godzilla, Cecilia Perez was born in 1989. However, in the sequel, Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion, it is mentioned by Christine that she was only 27 years old when she died, this makes her birth year being 1990. * According to the timeline, Godzilla was active in 1997 due to his sighting known only as "Bloop". However, this makes him impossible to hibernate on Mount Makiling due to the area already being surronded by human settlements such as Calamba. * On the series' official website, it is stated that Taipei 101 was opened on January 1, 2005, however, in reality, it was opened on December 31, 2004, a day before. * The news article regarding Nina's death in Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion mentions that she was stabbed several times in the chest, however in The Return of Godzilla, she was killed after slicing her throat. * The day when Godzilla emerged from Mount Makiling is March 1, however it is stated that it took place one week after Valentine's Day, or February 21. * Megaguirus' attack is mentioned to take place in Moscow on December of 2021 in Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion, but according to Mothra: The Divine Moth, it took place in Dubai on March 2022. * When Nicole was killed, her eyes were closed, but after her body was chopped to pieces, her eyes are now open. * The Transamerica Pyramid is mentioned by Christine as the tallest building in San Francisco, however Godzilla vs. the Mysterians took place in 2025, with the Salesforce Tower now being the tallest building in San Francisco.